(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel balloon suspension device, and, more particularly, relates to a balloon suspension device for simulating a cluster of lighter-than-air balloons.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Helium-filled balloons are lighter than air and must be tethered by strings to prevent their escape. A cluster of floating lighter-than-air balloons are aesthetically more pleasing than air-filled balloons which droop when tethered by strings. The helium gas in helium-filled balloons migrates through the fabric of the balloons within a week causing the balloons in a cluster to collapse. On the other hand, air is relatively slow in migrating through the balloon fabric and is a preferred gas for expanding balloons in that air-filled balloons remain inflated for several weeks or months.
Balloon and novelty retailers display fully-inflated displays of foil balloons to generate customer demand for their products. Foil balloons inflated with helium for example float gracefully and are more attractive than balloons filled with air. However, the loss of helium gas through the balloon fabric within several days soon renders the balloons unattractive necessitating refilling of the balloons. Each refill reduces the balloon float time by one half and after about four refills the balloons are discarded. The cost to the retailers can be substantial and the refilling of the balloons is a nuisance.
It is a principal object of the present invention accordingly to provide a balloon suspension device for supporting a cluster of air-filled balloons to simulate a cluster of floating, lighter-than-air balloons.
It is another object of the invention to substitute air for the inflating of balloons to avoid the frequent refilling of helium-filled balloons.
In its broad aspect, the balloon suspension device of the invention comprises an elongated rod having suspension means at one end for suspending the rod substantially vertically, and a plurality of brackets having proximal ends and distal ends with a key-hole slot formed in the proximal ends for slidably mounting the brackets on the rod at the proximal ends thereof for axial and angular adjustment of the brackets on the rod, each bracket having a flange formed at its distal end for removably attaching a balloon thereto. Preferably, double-sided adhesive or hook and loop fasteners are provided on each bracket flange for removably attaching a balloon thereto. The elongated rod preferably has a threaded connection at an end opposite the suspension means for removably connecting another like elongated rod thereto. A weight preferably in the shape of a bow is tethered to each balloon by a coloured ribbon attached at one end to the tail of a balloon and at the other end to the center of the bow. Each ribbon is drawn out to give the impression that the bow is tugging and holding down lighter-than-air balloons.